Hello Pro All Stars Single Hatsubai Kinen Event ~Team Taikou Uta Gassen~
|recorded = October 21, 2018 }}Hello Pro All Stars Single Hatsubai Kinen Event ~Team Taikou Uta Gassen~ (ハロプロ・オールスターズ シングル発売記念イベント ～チーム対抗歌合戦～; Hello Pro All Stars Single Release Commemoration Event ~Team Singing Battle~) was a commemorative release event for "YEAH YEAH YEAH / Akogare no Stress-free / Hana, Takenawa no Toki" by Hello Pro All Stars. It was held at Sai no Kuni Kumagaya Dome Taiikukan on October 21, 2018 after Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hallo! Fes 2018 and SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Nyaozane Matsuri in Kumagaya had ended."ハロプロ・オールスターズ シングル発売記念イベント ～チーム対抗歌合戦～ 開催決定のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-08-06. (Archived) All 55 members of Hello Pro All Stars were separated into two teams, Team Wada Ayaka or Team Fukumura Mizuki, for a singing battle. The battle had nine rounds with the teams performing in smaller units. After the completion of all nine rounds, audience members used their smartphones to vote for "which of the two teams was better" and "which unit was best" on a website that had been provided on their tickets along with a unique serial number for logging in. The winning team was rewarded with performances in the Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER concerts in Miyagi, Hiroshima, and Hokkaido.Ishida Ayumi. "「石田、室田、船木とか。」石田亜佑美" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Tenkigumi Official Blog. 2018-10-21. The DVD and Blu-ray of the event was released on March 27, 2019. The Blu-ray includes a 12-page live photobooklet."ハロプロ・オールスターズ シングル発売記念イベント ～チーム対抗歌合戦～ Blu-ray&DVD 2019年3月27日(水)発売決定！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-01-28. Battle The Hello! Project leaders in each team sorted their members into nine units, and the battle match-ups were revealed on Hello! Project Station on September 18, 2018."ハロプロ・オールスターズ シングル発売記念イベント ～チーム対抗歌合戦～ 諸々決めちゃいます③" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2018-09-18. The unit names were revealed on October 16, 2018."ハロプロ・オールスターズ シングル発売記念イベント ～チーム対抗歌合戦～ 開催決定のお知らせ(10/16更新：ユニット名発表)" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-10-16. (Archived) Results *'Winning Team:' Team Wada Ayaka *'Best Unit:' Crazy Heart (Sato Masaki, Onoda Saori)Fukumura Mizuki. "2日目〜☆譜久村聖" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Qki Official Blog. 2018-10-21. DVD/Blu-ray Tracklist #Opening MC (オープニングMC) #HOW DO YOU LIKE JAPAN? ~Nihon wa Donna Kanji Dekka?~【Dai 1kaisen】(第1回戦; Round 1) - Ishida, Murota, Funaki to ka. (Ishida Ayumi, Murota Mizuki, Funaki Musubu) #YES! Shiawase【Dai 1kaisen】- Yanakawamura (Kawamura Ayano, Yanagawa Nanami) #MC【Dai 1kaisen】 #Robo Kiss【Dai 2kaisen】(第2回戦; Round 2) - Ayacho♡Miimi (Wada Ayaka, Okamura Minami) #Anataboshi【Dai 2kaisen】- Mitsuboshi☆Miracle (Makino Maria, Kaga Kaede, Sasaki Rikako) #MC【Dai 2kaisen】 #Kanashiki Heaven【Dai 3kaisen】(第3回戦; Round 3) - Kyou, Bitansan (Takeuchi Akari, Kishimoto Yumeno) #Sexy Cat no Enzetsu【Dai 3kaisen】- Sexy Otonayan (Kasahara Momona, Kanazawa Tomoko, Yamaki Risa) #MC【Dai 3kaisen】 #Gobaku ~We Can't Go Back~【Dai 4kaisen】(第4回戦; Round 4) - Dear HONEY (Iikubo Haruna, Morito Chisaki, Inoue Rei, Ogata Risa, Akiyama Mao) #Yume to Genjitsu【Dai 4kaisen】- Ii? (Uemura Akari, Nomura Minami, Yamazaki Yuhane) #MC【Dai 4kaisen】 #Romantic Ukare Mode【Dai 5kaisen】(第5回戦; Round 5) - Chelsea Bread (Nonaka Miki, Hirose Ayaka) #Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama【Dai 5kaisen】- SHULAVAGE (Ikuta Erina, Tanimoto Ami, Takase Kurumi) #MC【Dai 5kaisen】 #Ai・Ai・Gasa【Dai 6kaisen】(第6回戦; Round 6) - Azakawa...? (Miyazaki Yuka, Niinuma Kisora, Ono Mizuho, Nishida Shiori) #Watashi no Miryoku ni Kizukanai Donkan na Hito【Dai 6kaisen】- FRESH (Haga Akane, Yamagishi Riko, Shimakura Rika, Eguchi Saya) #MC【Dai 6kaisen】 #Odore! Morning Curry【Dai 7kaisen】(第7回戦; Round 7) - MaRuKo (Dambara Ruru, Ozeki Mai, Maeda Kokoro) #Watashi, Choito Kawaii Urabanchou【Dai 7kaisen】- Crazy Heart (Sato Masaki, Onoda Saori) #MC【Dai 7kaisen】 #Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita【Dai 8kaisen】(第8回戦; Round 8) - C♡N♡G (Yokoyama Reina, Miyamoto Karin, Kamikokuryo Moe, Hamaura Ayano, Ichioka Reina) #Saa! Koibito ni Narou【Dai 8kaisen】- Nabe Party (Nakanishi Kana, Inaba Manaka, Wada Sakurako, Kiyono Momohime) #MC【Dai 8kaisen】 #Everyday Everywhere【Dai 9kaisen】(第9回戦; Round 9) - SK TWO (Oda Sakura, Takagi Sayuki) #So La Si Do ~Nee Nee~【Dai 9kaisen】- Delicious? (Fukumura Mizuki, Katsuta Rina, Asakura Kiki) #MC【Dai 9kaisen】 #Touhyou Time (投票タイム; Voting Time) # - #YEAH YEAH YEAH - Hello Pro All Stars #Kekka Happyou (結果発表; Results Announcement) #Watashi, Choito Kawaii Urabanchou【Saiyuushuu Unit Shou Sai Performance】(最優秀ユニット賞 再パフォーマンス; Best Unit Prize Repeat Performance) - Crazy Heart (Sato Masaki, Onoda Saori) #Ending MC (エンディングMC) ;Bonus Footage #Hello! Project Station ~Moromoro Kimechaimasu ①~ (ハロ！ステ～諸々決めちゃいます①～; Hello! Project Station ~Making Various Decisions ①~) #Hello! Project Station ~Moromoro Kimechaimasu ②~ (ハロ！ステ～諸々決めちゃいます②～; Hello! Project Station ~Making Various Decisions ②~) #Hello! Project Station ~Moromoro Kimechaimasu ③~ (ハロ！ステ～諸々決めちゃいます③～; Hello! Project Station ~Making Various Decisions ③~) Featured Members The members of Team Wada Ayaka were revealed on Hello! Project Station on September 5, 2018"ハロプロ・オールスターズ シングル発売記念イベント ～チーム対抗歌合戦～ 諸々決めちゃいます①" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2018-09-05. and Team Fukumura Mizuki was confirmed as the remaining members on September 12, 2018."ハロプロ・オールスターズ シングル発売記念イベント ～チーム対抗歌合戦～ 諸々決めちゃいます②" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2018-09-12. ( , ) participated as the MCs and guest act."熊谷が熱い！！の巻" (in Japanese). Sawayaka Goro Official Blog. 2018-10-21. Team Wada Ayaka= |-|Team Fukumura Mizuki= Event Schedule Gallery 44588540 2080704538614742 1703175444506869760 o.jpg|Ishida, Murota, Funaki to ka. ZBeLPfW.jpg|Ayacho♡Miimi Ey72GzC.jpg|Kyou, Bitansan 44596993 2080715145280348 3370775919714107392 o.jpg|Dear HONEY 44475004_2080648788620317_3625491403334746112_o.jpg|Chelsea Bread 44600267_2168398936742366_7191321192622456832_o.jpg|Azakawa...? 44522775_1066483926864069_7141904896642514944_n.jpg|MaRuKo JOIu91Q.jpg|C♡N♡G THhqXbU.jpg|SK TWO 44461510_1859593514136354_3129618355061784576_n.jpg|Yanakawamura 44701908 2080723858612810 3402057480790867968 n.jpg|Mitsuboshi☆Miracle 44450132_1107475872743868_1382075924157038592_o.jpg|Sexy Otonayan 44452544_1066478303531298_2057750408113160192_n.jpg|Ii? 44611073 2080673851951144 4244161363351437312 n.jpg|SHULAVAGE 44502086 2168393286742931 1272792620204032000 o.jpg|FRESH 44439555_2168378270077766_5813458193296130048_n.jpg|Crazy Heart 44450116_1066467486865713_20156242865422336_o.jpg|Nabe Party 44445880_1859636284132077_4530707549682401280_n.jpg|Delicious?! References External Links *Event Page (archived) *Discography: **DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **BD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:2018 Events Category:9th Generation Events In Category:10th Generation Events In Category:11th Generation Events In Category:12th Generation Events In Category:13th Generation Events In Category:14th Generation Events In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Events In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Events In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Events In Category:4th Generation ANGERME Events In Category:5th Generation ANGERME Events In Category:6th Generation ANGERME Events In Category:Juice=Juice Events In Category:Country Girls Events ln Category:Kobushi Factory Events In Category:Tsubaki Factory Events In Category:CHICA TETSU Events In Category:Ame no Mori Kawa Umi Events In Category:2019 DVDs Category:2019 Blu-rays Category:Hello! Project Events